memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Saurian
|Planet = Sauria|Affiliation = United Federation of Planets|Warp capable = yes|Classification = reptilian humanoid|Environmental = Class M conditions|Sexes = male, female|Distinctive Features = smooth red, brown, pink, purple, grey or green skin, bulbous eyes|altimage = }}The Saurians were a reptilian species from the planet Sauria (Psi Serpentis IV, Lyaksti'kton, N'Ragolar), and members of the United Federation of Planets. The Saurians were best known for Saurian brandy, one of the most popular and infamous alcoholic drinks in known space. ( ) Saurian brandy was even exported to Romulan territory. ( ) Because other races were always so eager to come to them for trade, the Saurians, whose civilization predates humanity, never had to advance very far into space. ( ) Since becoming members of the Federation in the mid-23rd century, however, many had joined Starfleet. Saurians in Starfleet service included Linus, Razka, and Bazel. Physiology Saurians are the product of their world's environment. Sauria's gravity is a fifth above that of Earth. Toxic gases and unpredictable shifts in temperature caused by the planet's hot climate and active vulcanism caused the Saurians to develop as a robust race, capable of surviving in environments that would be fatal to most other humanoids. This intense weather also caused the Saurians to become a nocturnal race, giving them a weakness to bright light, forcing them to wear goggles over their eyes when in areas illuminated above a low level. Saurians had skin of red, brown, grey or green, and large bulging eyes. Saurians also possessed a second set of eyelids which offered infrared vision. ( ; ) In 2163 the normal color for Saurian skin was a pinkish or green-brownish color, however the Basileus of M'Tezir as well as several of his guards had a more purplish colored hide. ( ) The bulging eyes, protruding snout, and mouth shape of Saurian gave the species a perpetual look of surprised amusement and the majority of Saurians cheerful and accessible. They were comfortable moving underwater and had adapted to tropical rain-forest and swampland. Saurians could also move at speed on their clawed feet, and they also had webbed, clawed hands. Very strong, Saurians could also breathe a wide variety of gases, and were generally difficult to defeat in combat. The Saurian language consisted of lingual clicks and pops. In the mid 23rd century Federation universal translators still had occasional difficulty with translating Saurian's native speech into Federation Standard. ( ) History First contact between Humans and Saurians was said to have occurred in 2157 by the ship [[ECS Silk Road|ECS Silk Road]]. During said event, Saurian brandy was also shared. Official Federation first contact took place in 2162 by Captain Bryce Shumar of the , under the supervision of the Vulcan Soval. ( ) Between 2157 and 2162, the many nations of Sauria merged until only two remained: the Global League of Lyaksti'kton, made up primarily of the Lyaksti Empire which had been the dominant power on Sauria for the previous three centuries and several less powerful states, and the Kingdom of M'Tezir. Both the Saurian Global League and the Kingdom of M'Tezir placed space stations in orbit of their homeworld; the Global League operated the Tai'sheku while the M'Tezir faction commanded the M'Tezir One. M'Tezir was a mid-sized kingdom ruled by the Basileus, while the larger Global League run by an Executive Council led by Presider Moxat. While The Basileus of M'Tezir was named in 2162, the Monarchs of M'Tezir were traditionally simply referred to by their Title, Basileus. The Global League of Lyaksti'kton's capital was a barge located in neutral seas traveling from one League member nation to another in hopes of showing it had turned its back on its Lyaksti Empire past, although the League's barges once belonged to the Lyaksti Royal Court. A meeting to finalize the trade agreement between Sauria and the United Federation of Planets took place between Federation President Thomas Vanderbilt, Presider Moxat of the Global League, and the Basileus of M'Tezir on Vega colony on April 4, 2163 where the Basileus attempted to get Captain Shumar of the USS Essex to ask President Vanderbilt to provide the Kingdom of M'Tezir with the resources to conquer all of Sauria in exchange for a monopoly in trading for the wealth of rare metals under M'Tezir such as dilithium and trilithium. ( ) In 2392, Aennik Okeg became the first Saurian ever to be elected President of the Federation. ( ) Culture Saurian music had a great appreciation by both Vulcans and Andorians. ( ) According to at least one individual, there appears to be a fear of creatures that spin webs, but it is unknown if it was a species-wide fear or a fear of just that individual. ( }}) External link * Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha Quadrant races and cultures Category:Reptilian races and cultures Category:Federation races and cultures Category:Saurians